There's Only One Kind Of Monster In The Closet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eclipse thinks there's a Gremlin in her closet, she grabs one of Ratchet's wrenches to defend herself, but Ratchet shows her there's only one kind of monster in her closet: a tickle monster! The movie 'Gremlins' belongs to Warner Bros. I don't own that movie and never will.


**I did this story for EmeraldMoonGreen's contest on DA. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and Eclipse belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **There's Only One Kind Of Monster In The Closet**

Eclipse moved down the hall in the base as fast as she could, transforming to her Night Fury mode and flying to Ratchet's med-bay. Peeking in to see he wasn't in there, she quickly found his wrenches off to the side and glanced at them before spotting his biggest wrench that was about half her size. "Okay," she said to herself and grabbed it before flapping her wings hard to get back to her room. Arriving there, she lay down on her bed, keeping both eyes pinned to her closet door and subconsciously biting down on the wrench to combat her fear.

Ratchet walked into his med-bay to see his largest wrench missing from his work table and he sighed in annoyance. "Eclipse," he said to himself and went to find her. "I've told her countless times to leave my wrenches alone and she still thinks they're toys."

He went into her room, but didn't see her. "Eclipse, front and center," he said sternly.

The young femme was under her bed and didn't dare move; her eyes still pinned on the closet door and saw Ratchet move towards the closet and reach out to open it. "Daddy, wait!" Eclipse cried out suddenly, startling him as he turned to see her come out from under her bed, transforming from her Night Fury mode to her Autobot form and standing by him, brandishing the slightly-chewed wrench like a baseball bat. "Okay, open the door and stand back," she said.

"Eclipse, what are you doing?" he asked, a bit confused as he realized she was serious.

"I'm going to attack the monster that comes out when you open the closet door," she said.

Ratchet let out a sigh and then took a deep breath. "Eclipse, why do you think there's a monster in there?" he asked.

"There is, Daddy. Those cute creatures that turn to scary monsters when they eat at two o'clock in the morning," she said.

That confused the medic until he remembered Miko had brought over a movie the other day titled 'Gremlins'. He now realized why his daughter was scared as he clearly remembered the ending of the movie. "Eclipse, why don't you wait by your bed and keep that wrench ready and I'll go in the closet and scare out the monster. When you see him, hit him hard with my wrench. Okay?"

The young femme nodded and did so. Ratchet smirked a little bit and went into the closet, seeing no gremlins or monsters. "Daddy? Do you see the monster?" he heard Eclipse ask.

He turned to look at her and grinned. "There's only one kind of monster in the closet," he said to her.

Instantly scared, Eclipse looked around quickly. "Where is the monster, Daddy?!" she asked in a panic.

Ratchet chuckled. "Why, he's right in front of you," he said.

She looked confused. "Daddy, you're not a monster," she said, very confused now.

"Yes, I am," he said. "A tickle monster."

"EEK!" Eclipse squeaked cutely and dropped the wrench, running to her bed and jumping up on it and trying to use her 'My Little Pony' blanket to protect her, but Ratchet was one step behind her and playfully scooped up the blanket with her in it and held her in his arms before moving his left arm to hold her securely while his right hand began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DADDY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eclipse laughed as she felt her father's fingers tickling her feet.

Ratchet laughed. "The Tickle Monster has you!" he teased as he tickled her knees and then began tickling her neck, making her giggle cutely and try to grab his hand, but she couldn't do that and try to protect her tickle spots too as Ratchet then began tickling her stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Eclipse laughed harder at that and then shrieked with laughter when Ratchet pretended to playfully eat her stomach. His gentle playfulness made the small femme forget about her fear of a gremlin being in the closet as her cute laughter made the medic smile as he stopped tickling Eclipse and held her in his arms as she pulled some of the blanket around her and snuggled in her father's arms. Smiling again, Ratchet wrapped the blanket around his daughter and kissed her helm affectionately. He saw the slightly damaged wrench nearby but decided that he could fix it later.

Right now, Eclipse was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
